


mettaton neo

by sbahjification



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbahjification/pseuds/sbahjification
Summary: i found this in my documents folder from about a year ago





	mettaton neo

You walked down the halls of the CORE. Up and down, and up and down, and up and down, until nobody came. Until there was no sound except the ever-present humming and your footsteps thudding against metal ground. You saved and stared at the door. You'd been here before. You knew he was invulnerable, if he wanted to be, and you knew Alphys would be terrified. She'd probably pull out all the stops, or at least try to stall you for time. Undyne did. Or tried.

She tried her best, but now all your stats were higher. Now you were powerful. You could stand a chance against him.

You opened the door and march toward him. He started talking at you. You didn't care. You pressed forward. He said some more words, and your face filled with smoke.

You should have expected a new form. You didn't. Your mind flooded with a billion thoughts, and above them all one formed into words.

"It's that boy."

With introductions out of the way, you took a swing to test his defenses. His face fell, and he crumbled, clearly disappointed. "oh shit... waddup"


End file.
